docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
CeCe's First Bath
"CeCe's First Bath" is the first segment of the ninety-ninth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on September 16, 2016. Summary Doc and the toys learn how to give baby toy CeCe her first bath after she falls in the mud. Recap When baby doll CeCe gets dirty, Doc and her toys have to get her clean, and they have to do it fast. Doc's baby sister Maya has just woken up from her nap and wants CeCe, but she's too dirty to play with, and that makes Maya cry. Doc tries to give CeCe a bath, but every time she tries to get her in the water, CeCe cries. The toys take CeCe to the Toy Hospital to get her clean, but no matter how hard they try, CeCe just won't take a bath. Could it be because she's afraid of water? Stuffy, Chilly, and Professor Hootsburgh go to the hospital library and find The Big Book of Babies. It turns out Doc and the toys were doing a few things wrong. They need a small baby bathtub, not a big sink, and the tub shouldn't be too full, the room needs to be quiet, not loud, and the water can't be too hot or cold. As Doc and the toys follow these instructions, they successfully give CeCe her first bath. Once CeCe is clean, she's ready to go back to Maya. Doc returns home and gives CeCe to Maya much to the baby's delight. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Laraine Newman as Professor Hootsburgh *Kari Wahlgren as CeCe and Maya McStuffins *Kat Feller as Dixie *Deedee Magno Hall as Snuggs *Ashley Edner as Pandora Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Baby Bathtime Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Hallie: Ooh-whee! CeCe's dirtier than a dinosaur in a sand dune. Lambie: She's still cutety-cute, but she does need a baa-ath. Doc: (Giggles) Yep, she sure does. Chilly: Oh, just how loud do baby cries get? My snowman ears are very sensitive. Lambie: Chilly, you don't have ears. Chilly: (Gasp) I lost them?! Oh, yeah. I never had ears. Hallie: Freeze it like a pizza, toys. Stuffy: Oh, pizza! Although I do prefer fresh to frozen. (Hallie glares at him) What? Oh, right. (Goes stuffed) Lambie: (Gasps) Doc, this will be a cute little somebody's first bath, won't it? Chilly: Oh, I knew this day was coming. I don't want a bath. I'll melt. Lambie: No, Chilly, not you. It's CeCe's first bath. Chilly: Oh, right. (Laughs) Chilly: (About Maya) You know, that baby should be a professional crier. She is that good. Stuffy: Party planner Stuffy at your service. We need, um... oh, music. (Puts on techno music) And lights. (Bright lights suddenly turn on) Wow! I knew I was amazing but... (Squeakers gets the lights) Oh. (Laughs) Squeakers got the lights. But I'm still amazing. Hallie: Sometimes I wish babies came with an instruction manual. Professor Hootsburgh: Hoot! Maybe there's no manual, but perhaps there's a book in the library that can help. Doc: Good thinking, Professor. Professor Hootsburgh: Perhaps this book. I cannot tell if it says... baby or baboon. It's quite dusty. (Stuffy sneezes at the dust and some of it goes on Chilly) Chilly: Oh, I can't see! I can't see! Professor Hootsburgh: Hoot dear! You need a feather dusting. Stuffy: (to Chilly) Oh, there's just some dirt on your shoulder right here. Oh, it's just a cobweb. Cobweb? Spider? (Screams and bumps into Chilly and Professor Hootsburgh) Stuffy: Professor, we've searched and searched, but I don't think there is a baby book in this library. Professor Hootsburgh: (Sees book behind Stuffy) Hoot! Oh! The Big Book of Babies. Stuffy: Oh, that's a great name for the book we need. A little on the nose, but... (Stuffy gets startled and bumps into book) What? Uh-oh. (Tries to run but the book lands on his tail) Uh, this is the book, isn't it? Chilly: Oh, yeah. Professor Hootsburgh: But how do we get it to the nursery? Stuffy: And off my tail. Ow. Hallie: Toys, we found our baby bath book. Lambie: Baa-rilliant! Doc: Looks like we were doing a few things wrong. First, we should have a small baby bathtub, not a big sink. And it shouldn't be too full. Lambie: Of course. Little baby dolls need little bathtubs. I'll find one. Doc: The room should be quiet, not loud. Stuffy: So no super awesome dragon drum rolls. Got it. Doc: And the water should be warm. Not too hot or too cold. Hallie: Guess water as cool as a cucumber or hot as a tamale does not work for a baby toy. Doc: Guys, let's give CeCe a bath the right way. Chilly: (About CeCe's giggles) Oh, that giggle is like music to my snowman ears. (Laughs) If I had ears, which I don't. So maybe you're all voices in my head! Hallie: Oh, Chilly, this is me talking. Chilly: Huh? Oh! Trivia *'Diagnosis': Dirty Baby-doll Syndrome *This Episode aired early on Watch Disney Jr. *The song Doc's mom sang to Maya to stop her from crying after she woke up was "Hush Little Baby" with "Maya" being used instead of "Baby". *The toys were alive in front of Maya. *Lala makes her first brief cameo in this episode, but is neither present with Doc and the other toys while giving CeCe her first bath, nor does she have a speaking role. *Emmie was mentioned in the episode at beginning with her and Doc having a picnic together when Doc had to leave early because Rudi was playing with Cece McStuffins and got her all muddy. Gallery *CeCe's First Bath/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes where The Season 4 has The new Intro Category:Episodes about Cece Category:Songs sung by doc Category:Crying episodes